365 Days of Bellarke
by Mallory McCreerian
Summary: (Formerly 12 Days of Bellarke) A collection of Bellarke one-shots/mini stories. Currently accepting prompts! **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the 100, just the plot for this story**
1. On the First Day of Christmas

**A/N: I've had this idea of doing Christmas Bellarke for a while but I just haven't had time to write much. I'm at the end of my first semester of college but I really wanted to get this up. I wanted to do at least 12 different one-shots/mini stories (hence the title) and have them up before Christmas but I don't think I'll have enough time, but I'm gonna try my hardest to get these done when I can.**

**Day 1:** Prompt – Christmas Movie Night (idea from AryaWinchester on AO3)

Title: _On the First Day of Christmas…_

Clarke watched as the multicolored bag of popcorn spun slowly around in the old beat up microwave that she'd had since she started college. She's a junior at the School of the Art Institute of Chicago now, despite her mother's desire for her to become a doctor, and had moved from the dorms to her own apartment off-campus. Clarke enjoyed the freedom of being on her own and wanted to be able to choose her own life and career path because if she went with what her mother wanted for her then she would never be happy because it wasn't something she wanted for herself.

Another thing that Clarke loved, aside from her art, was Christmas. Tonight was her annual 'Gearing Up for the Christmas Season Movie Night' with her friends that she's met since she started school (She was still working on a better, and shorter, title for the event).

Clarke's first friend that she had made in college was her roommate from freshmen year, Raven Reyes. Raven was a tough-as-nails type of person and you didn't want to mess with her under any circumstances. Next was Finn Collins, boyfriend to said roommate who was almost too friendly for his own good, he pretty much trusted everything that could walk and talk. It was a good thing that he had Raven to keep him in line. Jasper Jordan and Monty Green were both in one of Clarke's art classes in her first semester, though they didn't really seem like art students. They were both super smart and good and putting things together, Jasper with chemistry and Monty with engineering, Clarke wasn't sure what they were doing at an art school but she was glad to have them as friends. Clarke met Octavia Blake in her sophomore year of college when Raven decided to move in with Finn and Clarke had been forced to get a new dorm mate. Octavia was a freshman and was much more adventurous than Clarke had ever been her whole life, but they'd grown close during the year and she loved Octavia like a sister.

There was a knock at the door that broke Clarke away from her staring contest with the rotating bag.

"Griffin, get your ass to the door! My hands are full and I can't turn the knob!" Raven called loudly from the hall outside Clarke's apartment. Clarke made her way over to the door to open it for her brunette friend and was almost plowed over when the other girl bustled into the apartment with her shaggy haired boyfriend on her heels, both of their arms full with large grocery bags.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at her friends and hurried to help them put the heavy bags down on the counter.

"For goodness sake, Raven, did you need to bring the whole kitchen sink?" Clarke asked in a humorous tone.

Reyes rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Well, I wasn't sure what everyone would be hungry for so I bought a bit of everything. I even got you another box of popcorn 'cause I wasn't sure if you had some or not."

Raven began shuffling though one of the bags on the counter and pulling out some of the items that were inside. A big box of popcorn, several different large bottles of pop, three different boxes of cookies, a container of gummy worms (one of Clarke's favorite movie snacks), and a few different flavors of ice cream.

Once all of the bags were unpacked, their contents spread across the counters in Clarke's kitchen, and a few more bags of popcorn were put in the microwave to pop there was another knock at the door. This time when Clarke opened it, she found Octavia on the other side with two men, one she recognized as Octavia's boyfriend Lincoln and one who she didn't know the name of but looked fairly familiar.

"Hey, Clarke," Octavia's voice was chipper as she made her way into the apartment, dragging Lincoln behind her and leaving the other man at the door. Octavia realized what was happening and backtracked to where Clarke was standing by the door.

"Sorry, how inconsiderate of me. Clarke, this is my brother Bellamy. Bellamy, this is my best friend Clarke," she introduced and Clarke and Bellamy exchanged glances and a nod from Bellamy. "Bell is in town visiting for the next couple weeks and I knew we'd had this movie night planned but I didn't want to leave him on his own so I brought him along. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Tavia, that's okay. The more the merrier!"

Everyone made their way into the living room where all the snacks were spread across the table. They all took a seat wherever they could find, but because Clarke was making sure that everyone else was comfortable before she sat down, there was only one seat left. The one next to Bellamy on one of the couches that was only big enough for two people. Clarke sat down beside him but kept enough distance between them so that they weren't touching. She was beginning to feel nervous sitting next to Bellamy and she was sure why, she'd just met the guy. Raven moved to put in the movie that they had picked out earlier and hit play on the remote.

A little over halfway through the movie, Clarke felt a little pressure on her leg and looked down to see Bellamy's hand resting on her knee. Her face flushed and she hoped that no one else noticed and directed her attention back to the movie.

Once the movie was over, everyone worked to tidy things up. Octavia and Lincoln were the first to leave, her shouting a thank you to Clarke and something about needing to study for a test while dragging her boyfriend out the door. Clarke knew that Octavia didn't really need to study and wondered why she left without taking her brother with her, but then she decided to rethink that and realized that she probably didn't want to know.

Finn and Raven left next and that just left Clarke and Bellamy in the apartment. Clarke worked more at cleaning up and trying to avoid making any direct contact with Bellamy, which was more difficult than it seemed because it was almost as if he was there every time she turned around. She was standing on her toes trying to reach to put some of the leftover snacks back into the cupboard when she felt him come up behind her and steal the box from her hand to put it on the shelf.

"You really didn't need to stay, you know," Clarke comments still facing towards the counter, too nervous to turn around and face him.

"I know, but everyone else seemed to be in a hurry to leave and I think Octavia wanted some time with Lincoln so I figured I might as well stay here and help," Bellamy's deep voice ran smooth as honey.

"Thank you."

Clarke went to move away from Bellamy but he caught her wrist before she got too far. Her blue eyes darted up to meet a pair of deep brown ones and she felt every single one of her insides melt. Somehow she found herself trapped between Bellamy and the counter again, this time she was facing him and they hadn't broken the eyes contact. Clarke's heart stopped as she notices him take a step closer to her and she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Don't get her wrong, Bellamy was extremely attractive but she didn't really know him that well, at all really, so she couldn't stop herself from feeling nervous.

Her tongue unconsciously swept across her lips and Bellamy's eyes dropped down before moving back up and something inside Clarke snapped at the simple movement. Without thinking, she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and tugged his mouth down on hers. Bellamy's arms wrapped around Clarke's waist to bring her in closer. Just as quickly as it had begun, the kiss was over and they both pulled back away from each other, eyes still closed. Bellamy was the first to open his eyes and he couldn't help but stare at Clarke, she really was beautiful and even though she barely knows him, he knows a lot about her from Octavia. Just then, Clarke's eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at Bellamy and he smiled at her, earning a small smile in return.

It was getting late so Bellamy decided that he should probably be heading back to Octavia's. Clarke walked with him over to the door and caught her by surprise when he whirled around to face her.

"Thanks for, um, letting me stick around and watch the movie with you guys. Sorry O didn't let you know sooner that I would be coming over. It was fun though," the dark haired man grinned.

Clarke laughed, "I'm not surprised that Octavia didn't say anything; that sounds just like her. But yeah, it was fun."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime. Just you and me?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes," he answers bluntly.

"Yes," Clarke responds, giving him her answer, and the expression on Bellamy's face is enough to light up the whole city.

"I guess I'll see you around then, Princess," Bellamy said, testing the nickname.

"Princess?" Clarke asks.

"Seems like a perfect fit to me."

"Goodnight, Bellamy."

"Night, Princess," he responds before walking out the door leaving Clarke standing there staring after him, smiling.

She's just about to shut the door when a boot stops it from closing. It was Bellamy.

"Bellamy, what are you-"

"I forgot something."

"Forgot what?"

"This," he answered before leaning down to capture her lips in their second kiss. The kiss was quick but sweet and when they pulled away, Bellamy had a smirk on his face and told Clarke goodbye one more time as he retreated down the hall.

Clarke didn't know what it was about him, but whatever it was, she liked how it made her feel.

A lot.

**A/N: ****I'm also looking for some more prompts to write so if you have any Bellarke Christmas prompt ideas, please let me know. They can be anything - AU prompts, Canon prompts, Future Bellarke, etc. I want to have a range of different ones to work with and not really have them all set in one universe. **

**Thank you all so much! I really appreciate all of your support!**

**And to any of you who read ****_A Twist in Our Story_****, I just wasn't to thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. And also for getting that story up to 12k+ views. If you haven't read it yet, check it out and let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Sugar and Spice and Angel Wings

**Day 2: ****Sugar and Spice and Angel Wings**

Prompt – Baking Christmas Cookies

**A/N: So this is just a giant ball of fluff of a story so be prepared for sweetness overload. **

"Bellamy, can you please hand me the sugar?"

"Which kind?" He asks as he shoves his face into one of the cupboards. "The white fluffy stuff or the crystally stuff? Wait, there's brown sugar in here too!"

"I need the 'crystally stuff', Bell. Have you ever baked before?" Clarke laughs, mocking his description of the sugar. He hands her the container and she starts measuring some out and putting it into the large bowl on the counter that already contained butter, eggs, and a few other starting ingredients.

"What are you making anyways," Bellamy asks as he comes up to stand behind Clarke as she moves to turn on the mixer. He gently places his hands on her hips before she answers.

"Sugar Cookies. Can you get down the bag of flour? It's on the top shelf and I can't reach it."

A laugh bubbles out from Bellamy's lips as he pulls away from Clarke and heads back over to the cupboard and pulls down the flour. She glares at him as he hands her the bag and he can't help but give her his signature smirk.

"You're such an ass," she comments, which causes him to let out another rumble of laughter. A small fist flies out and slugs into the tall boy's shoulder. His eyes dart to the girl next to him who had thrown the punch and then he notices the open bag of flour on the counter. The blonde watches where his eyes travel and a knowing expression crosses her face as she slowly begins to back away from Bellamy.

Bellamy's hand reaches into the bag of flour and he turns to find Clarke nowhere in sight. He moves quietly down the hallway, still clutching the handful of flour in his hand, in search of his blonde girlfriend. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of her hair as she darts from a room he'd just walked passed and back towards the kitchen. He quickly turns to chase after her and it doesn't take too much time before his longer legs catch up to hers and he's throwing the white powder in her face.

"Bellamy Landon Blake!" Clarke yells while wiping the flour from her face.

Her boyfriend just gives her another smirk and brushes his hands on his pant leg. An evil grin spreads across Clarke's face and Bellamy receives a face-full of flour before he even knows what's happening. Clarke runs around to the other side of the island in the kitchen as Bellamy chases her around the room. When he catches her, he shoves his fingers into her sides and tickles her right where it'll make her giggle the most.

"Bellamy, please stop!" Clarke screams as she's overcome with another fit of giggles.

"Uh-uh," Bellamy answers shaking his curls at her. "You asked for it, Princess."

Suddenly, they both lost their balance and landed in a heap of tangled limbs on the middle of the floor, both of them erupting into a fit of laughter not too long after. Clarke was laughing so hard now that she had tears rolling down her face and her eyes were closed so she didn't notice when Bellamy's laughing had stopped.

Once she did notice, however, she opened her eyes to see her boyfriend's dark brown eyes staring down at her from where he was awkwardly laying on top of her. He was supporting enough of his own weight that he wasn't crushing her but at the moment neither one of them seems to care.

"I love you."

The words are out of Bellamy's mouth before he can stop them and it's not that they aren't true, he just wasn't sure this was how he wanted to tell her. He was internally scolding himself for allowing those words to slip out when he and Clarke had only been dating for a couple months, officially anyways. Ever since his sister, Octavia, had introduced him to the blonde, he'd found her hard to forget and realized a while ago that he'd fallen in love her.

Clarke smiles and places a lazy kiss on lips before pulling back to whisper to him.

"And here I thought you were going to wait for me to say it first."

He grins at her and even though she hasn't said the words, he knew what she was implying. Bellamy dives in for another kiss but Clarke stops him by putting a hand over his mouth. She opens her mouth and the expression on her face shows that what she's about to say is not a joking matter.

"We should get back to the cookies," she says and Bellamy hand almost forgotten what they had been doing before they found themselves in this situation. He gives her a half smile and moves off of her and goes to stand up but is stopped by a hand wrapping gently around his wrist. Clarke pulls his wrist down enough so that his face is level with hers.

"I love you, too, you know."

Neither of them is sure who makes the first move, it was probably Bellamy, but neither one of them really cares as their lips connect in a loving kiss. Bellamy can't help but think that he'd like to just stay like this, with Clarke, forever and that he'd gladly help her make cookies anytime if it resulted in things like this.

Let's just say that it was a while before the sugar cookies were finished. And when it came to getting them frosted, well that's a whole different story.

**A/N: Anyone have cavities from all that? Wow, that was cheesy (lol). Sorry that it's taken me so long to get this up. I was actually writing a different prompt for this chapter and was stuck on what to write when I thought of this one. Let me know what you thought and what prompt I should write for next. I probably won't have as many up by Christmas as I originally planned but I'm going to stick with getting 12 of these puppies posted here even if it takes me until June to do so (It won't though).**

**Thanks again for reading! Love you all!**

**- Mal**


	3. A Lot Like Christmas

**Disclaimer: I've forgotten to do this for my past two one-shots but I don't own The 100. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment and plotting.**

**Day 3:**** It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas**

Prompt – First Earth Christmas / Secret Santa

The air of mid-December hung cold and biting. A dusting of white coated the ground as the 100, or who all was left of the 100, huddled in their makeshift cabins they'd constructed throughout the fall.

They were working on prepping for their first Christmas on the ground. Clarke and Bellamy were assigning people into different groups to help gather items needed, based on what they remembered from the holiday on the Ark as well as stories they had heard about it on the ground before the war. Monty and Jasper were in charge of refreshments, of course. Octavia along with three others were in charge of collecting nuts and berries. Miller lead out a hunting group with four other people and there were a few other groups that had been formed to do other things.

Clarke thought that it would be a good idea to give everyone a name for them to find a gift for. She knew it wasn't going to necessarily be the easiest thing to do with such limited resources but she was sure that her people could manage. Once everyone else had taken a name, Clarke picked up the last scrap of paper out of the old bucket that had been used to draw names and unfolded it.

_Bellamy Blake._

What on Earth was she supposed to get for Bellamy?

When it came time to hold the small celebration, Clarke still wasn't entirely sure how much Bellamy was going to like his present that she got for him. There was eating and dancing and laughing and singing. They had all come to an agreement that they were going to exchange gifts towards the end of the night. She clutched Bellamy's gift in her hands as she scanned around the crowd of people for his unruly head of curls. Clarke spotted him across the fire next to Mel, the girl that he'd saved from the cliff when they were searching for her and had come across a wrecked station from the Ark.

Clarke felt her grip on the makeshift package in her hands tighten as she watched Bellamy set a small package in Mel's hands. The burning feeling in Clarke's stomach was not unfamiliar, she remembered feeling this way before. She remembered it from when she'd seen Finn and Raven together when she'd first arrived down on the Earth. Continuing to watch as the brunette girl next to Bellamy threw her arms around him in a tight hug, Clarke finally snapped and made her way over to where the pair was sitting.

"Bellamy," she called out as she got closer.

She watched as his head turned to face away from Mel and towards her. Something flickered on his face and in his eyes when he saw her but was gone too quickly for her to realize what it was.

"Hey, Princess," her dark haired leader said, standing up to face her completely. Clarke took notice that from her place on the chair next to the fire, that Mel looked fairly put out by losing Bellamy's attention so she got up and stormed off.

Clarke's focus went back to Bellamy as he looked down at her from his towering stature. He had one of his stupid smirks plastered on his face and Clarke suddenly felt the desire to kiss it off his face.

_Wait, what?_

"This is for you," she answered, shaking her head slightly and thrusting the package into his arms. A warm shiver ran down her spine as her fingers brushed over his. She turned to leave him to his own devices but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Stay here and at least let me open it before you go," he smirked at her again and the warmth from her shiver from before spread to her belly.

She watched as he opened the package tantalizingly slow and she was positive that he was doing it just to get a rise out of her but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Thanks, Princess," Bellamy said sincerely. The nickname was one that Clarke had learned to like, though it was only Bellamy that she'd let call her that because there wasn't really anything she could do to make him stop.

Clarke continued to ramble on in her thoughts but was brought out by a slight pressure on her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered and she watched Bellamy pull back away from her, but his face was still closer than she was used to. Bellamy had just kissed her. Well, technically it was on the cheek but a kiss no less.

She wondered when she'd become "that girl," the one that got giddy every time that her crush was near. Then it hit her, she had a crush on Bellamy. Clarke wasn't sure when it had started but there was really no sense in denying it, at least not to herself, if anyone else tried to say something about it she'd still deny it. The blonde realized that she hadn't responded to his last comment and that she'd probably been staring at him for fair too long.

"You're welcome," she replied and turned to leave once again but was stopped once again by a hand on her wrist, only this time the hand pulled her so that she crashed into the owner's chest. She looked up at Bellamy through her lashes, waiting for him to explain why he'd held her back again, and he was smiling down at her. He let out a deep sigh and his breath fanned across Clarke's face. Her eyes fluttered shut and she could feel Bellamy's body heat through where his chest was pressed up against hers as well as smell him. He smelled like campfire and wood and sweat but none of them really smelled the greatest down her but she'd live with it.

This time what brought her out of her thoughts was a bit of pressure on her lips. Her eyes flew open and Bellamy was really kissing her and his eyes were closed. The kiss was gentle and quick.

Bellamy pulled back and there was that darn smirk again.

"Merry Christmas, Princess."

"Merry Christmas, Bellamy."

**a/n: So, I'll be perfectly honest and say that this one kind of got away from me and I'm not really sure if I like it but I'm just posting it anyways. I've been really bad about posting these like I had planned. I've just been busy with getting ready for Christmas and have had very few moments of free time to be able to write and when I do find time, I don't know where to go with my writing. So I decided to hammer this one out once my siblings left my house after a late lunch and opening presents. I'm sorry if it was a little rushed but I just had a bunch of ideas flying through my head so some of them just came to the surface as I was writing so I'm not even sure if this makes any sense. Let me know what you thought or what your favorite part was or if you see any mistakes that I made.**


End file.
